ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Not To Be
Plot Ben and co are at Kevin's garage, talking. (Gwen, shrieking): Aaaaah! Kevin! The town prom's just days away! I can't wait! (Kevin): Neither can I. They kiss. (Ben): Yuck alert. He transforms. (Upchuck): Upchuck! He vomits. (Gwen, as the kiss ends): Ben! (Upchuck): No problem. He eats his vomit. (Kevin): I have no comment on this one. It's too gross to describe. Upchuck reverts back to Ben. His Infinimatrix beeps. A hologram of Jimmy pops up. (Rook): Ben-Dude, it is your little hobbit. (Gwen): Jimmy's not a hobbit. (Rook): My apologies. (Jimmy): Ben, there's trouble at the power plant. (Ben): Thanks for the info. Guys, let's move. Later at the power plant, Ben and co are walking. They see black energy blasts flying around. They reach the source of the blasts and find Darkstar, randomly shooting black energy blasts everywhere. (Darkstar): Tennyson! (Ben): How'd you escape jail, Darkstar? (Darkstar): And I should tell you why? (Ben): Because I'll kick your butt if you don't. (Darkstar): Ah, but you'd do it even if I did. (Ben): Yup. (Darkstar): You don't plan a thing, do you, Tennyson? (Ben): Nope. (Darkstar): So you won't expect... He quickly sucks some mana from Gwen and shoots it at Ben, who stumbles back. (Darkstar): ...that. (Ben): Alright, Darkstar. It's hero time! As Ben is about to transform, Darkstar blasts him again, knocking him to the ground. He contiues to blast Ben, preventing him from transforming. (Ben): N-Not c-c-cool m-man! Ben rolls over and finally transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! Darkstar continues to blast him and Bloxx regenerates over and over. After a while, Kevin, in metal form, shifts his hand into a mace and bashes Darkstar's head, making his helmet fall off, revealing his no longer hideous face. (Bloxx): How did you- (Darkstar, putting his helmet back on): Get handsome again? I have my tricks. (Bloxx): Sure you do. He stretches his hands towards Darkstar and repeatedly punches him. (Darkstar): Enough! He sucks out the Infinimatrix's energy. (Bloxx): I hope I have time for at least one more transformation. Gwen creates a mana lasso to hold Darkstar in place. (Gwen): Now, Ben! (Bloxx): I was wrong, I'm timed out! Darkstar sucks the energy out of Gwen, then flies off. Gwen now looks shriveled and weak. (Gwen): Ugh. (Kevin): Gwen! (Gwen): I c-c-can't go the prom. She starts to cry. Kevin holds her tightly to his chest. (Kevin) Don't worry Gwen, we'll fix you up. As Gwen continues to cry, Kevin lifts Gwen up. Later, Kevin, with Gwen on the floor, is talking to Charmcaster at Ledgerdomain. (Charmcaster): Why would I help you? (Kevin): Hope, please. I need your help. I'm begging you. (Charmcaster): Fine. One condition. You have to kiss me. (Gwen): W-what?! Her eyes light with pink fire in rage. (Charmcaster): Kiss me like you would kiss her. Clutching his fists, Kevin nods. They lean in, lips brushing. Charmcaster flicks her eyes open, batting Kevin to the ground. (Charmcaster): You failed! (Kevin): A-Alright. Once again they lean in, kissing as if they mean it. Both have their eyes closed, Gwen fuming with rage. Charmcaster then snaps her fingers, reverting Gwen back to normal. (Charmcaster): You're welcome. Three days later, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Ssserpent. '' (Kevin): We've beaten you up before, we can do it again. (Ssserpent): Believe what you want, Osssmosssian. I will dessstroy you! ''Ssserpent shoots acid at Kevin's eyes, blinding him. (Gwen): Kevin! She blasts Ssserpent with mana, knocking him down then round house kicks him. She creates a mana tornado, whisking Ssserpent away. (Kevin): I can't go to prom sweetie. I'm sorry. I-Can you take me to the hospital? (Gwen): O-Okay, Kevin. Gwen sighs. Meanwhile in Undertown, a group of six villains are planning to destroy Ben, namely Vulkanus, Darkstar, Trumbipulor, Ssserpent, Sunder, and Fistrick. (Vulkanus): Fistrick, where are your minions? (Fistrick): Relax bro, snake dude and elephant bro said they didn't want to be here. (Sunder): No time for this nonsense! We need to hunt 'em up and have his head! (Darkstar): Agreed, but Levin and the Revonnahgander are in our way. (Ssserpent): And the human girl. (Darkstar): I will take care of her. (Trumbipulor): I have a plan. Get me a few peanuts, and I'll stomp on 'em. (Sunder): No, we all have failed working apart. (Darkstar): Yet together we still failed. (Ssserpent): But now we are more organized. (Vulkanus): Who do we take out first? (Darkstar): The Revonnahgander. At the hospital, Kevin has just finished eye surgery. He was healed. Gwen knocks on the door and enters. Kevin, pale, stares straight ahead. (Kevin): It's funny, really. How straight-forward this was meant to be. (Gwen): What? Kevin slowly turns his head towards Gwen. (Kevin): I'm sorry. (Gwen): For what? (Kevin): I-It's over. Gwen turns into her Anodite form in rage, grabbing Kevin. (Gwen): Why? IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HOPE, DON'T YOU? YOU LITTLE- (Kevin): -It's because of the stress you put me through. I kissed Hope to heal you! You think I enjoyed it? (Gwen): THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT. (Kevin): Well you're wrong. I want us to be together but we fight too much to be a couple. (Gwen, reverting back to human and putting Kevin down): Kev, please I'm begging you. Don't do th- (Kevin): -Just leave, Gwen. Gwen sadly looks at him then sobs her way out of the hospital. Days later, Rook is surrounded by the six villains. Fistrick swings at him. Rook topples on top then flips Fistrick onto the ground. (Fistrick): Not cool, bro. (Rook, into his Plumbers' badge): Miss Tennyson, Miss Tennyson, are you there? Miss Tennyson?! Vulkanus knocks Rook into the ground. Meanwhile, Gwen is on her bed crying, ignoring Rook's plead. Back to Rook, Ssserpent wraps his arms around the indigo alien and knocks their heads together, stumbling Rook into Sunder who smashes Rook into the ground repeatedly, flies up and drops Rook to the ground. (Darkstar): Enough, take him back to the lair. The Osmosian is next. He laughs evilly. Later, Gwen and Kevin sit in a couch at Ben's house, watching a blank TV. Ben steps in front of them. (Ben): Bored? No need! He transforms. (The Worst): The Worst! The chubby alien starts break-dancing. (Gwen): Not in the mood, Ben. (Kevin, as The Worst reverts back to Ben): Where's Rook? (Ben): Oh...I don't know. Gwen and Kevin sigh at the same time. (Ben): You know what, for the past two days, you two have been real chumps. Rook is probably captured by Darkstar and his gang. I'm going after them. You two stay and sit. No words? Nothing? You are broken up, but can't you be friends? I need you both to help my friend. If only you were so selfish to actually do missions like we were assigned to for the last eight years. Gwen looks up, startled at Ben's outbreak. (Kevin): H-He's right. I'm sorry, Gwen. We'll save Rook. (Ben): Now, c'mon. Later, Ben and co. are sneaking into Darkstar's lair. (Darkstar): Ah, Ben 10, nice to see you again. (Vulkanus): Looking for your Revonnahgander? (Ssserpent): You aren't going to get him. (Sunder): And I'll make sure you don't. (Ben): Stop talkin' as one. It's weird. He transforms. (Pursuant): Pursuant! Fistrick starts using two laser guns to shoot at him. Pursuant avoids the blast, uppercutting Fistrick. Gwen shoots back mana at Darkstar then kicks him across the face. '' (Sunder): I beat you, your friends and your Ultimate forms. You can't defeat me. (BenKhyber): Maybe I can't but... ''He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Pursuant): ...Ultimate Pursuant can! (Darkstar, behind Ultimate Pursuant): No, he can't. Darkstar absorbs the energy from Ultimate Pursuant's Infinimatrix symbol, forcibly devolving him back to Pursuant and reverting him back to Ben. (Ben): Come on, man. Things were getting good! Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, grabs Ssserpent and makes him spray himself, knocking the snake unconscious. (Ben, looking at the Infinimatrix): Sweet, recharged already! He transforms. (Upgrade): Upgrade! Upgrade shapeshifts into a puddle then remorphs into his body behind Sunder, blasting him with his eye. Then, he merges with Sunder's flying platform, ramming into Sunder. (Upgrade): Two down, four to go! Upgarde unmerges with Sunder's platform and merges with Vulkanus' suit, using it to punch Vulkanus. (Upgrade): Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. Vulkanus falls to the ground unconscious. Upgrade unmerges with his suit. Gwen shoots mana at Trumbipulor, who stomps the ground, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. She gets up again and creates a mana lasso, using it to grab Trumbipulor and throw him at Fistrick. Both villains fall to the ground unconscious. (Upgrade): Nice. (Darkstar): Well, well. You've defeated my associates. No matter. He attempts to absorb more of Gwen's mana, but Upgrade quickly transforms. (Manaflow): Manaflow! He stands in between Gwen and Darkstar. (Manaflow): Don't think so. (Darkstar): Ha ha ha ha. He absorbs Manaflow's mana. (Darkstar): Goodbye, Ben. Manaflow falls to the ground and starts to turn grey, indicating he's running out of energy. His Infinimatrix symbol beeps. (Darkstar): At this rate, I don't need Lovely Gwen at all. (Kevin): You better not! I mean, I'll get Rook! He runs further inside Darkstar's lair, until he sees Rook unconscious inside an energy sphere. (Kevin): Rook! He runs towards the energy sphere and grabs Rook, laying him on the ground. Kevin kneels down and taps his shoulder a few times, but Rook is still unconscious. Kevin flicks his ear. Rook regains consciousness and gets up. (Rook): Gratitude, Kevin-Dude. What has taken place? (Kevin, getting up): Ben's in trouble. (Rook): Do lead the way to Ben-Dude. Kevin and Rook make their way to an even more grey Manaflow, shivering as the very mana essence is being absorbed by Darkstar, whose helmet falls off. Darkstar's face is fully golden. (Rook): Ben-Dude! He throws his Proto-Tool at Darkstar, who absorbs it. (Darkstar): For today, I've had a sufficient amount of mana. I'll be back. He flies off. Manaflow reverts back to Ben. (Infinimatrix): Replacing depleted energy. It beeps. (Infinimatrix): Full energy restored. Ben gets up. (Ben): I need a smoothie. He falls back down to the ground, unconscious. (Rook): When Ben-Dude clarifies that, does it mean that he is- (Gwen): -He's fine, Rook. The next day, Gwen arrives at Kevin's garage after receiving a text message from Kevin. (Kevin): Gwen, look, I know you might want to go all crazy alien on me, but hear me out. I don't like you. Not one bit. You know why? Starting to have warm tears roll down her cheek, she shakes her head. (Kevin): Because I love you, and Gwen, I am hoping one day we can get married. I didn't want us to break up. I guess I subconsciously did it. She continues to cry. Kevin holds her to his chest, now crying a little too. (Kevin): I love you, Gwen Tennyson, with all my heart. Will you ever forgive me? Gwen continues to cry, a little cute giggle in there. (Gwen): O-O-f c-course. Kevin leans in and they kiss, with Gwen holding Kevin's neck and Kevin holding her shoulders. Back in his lair, Darkstar laughs. Turning around, he looks at his new To'kustar army. Dr. Psychobos is there as well. (Dr. Psychobos): These are the remain-ning To'kustars from the Incursean Armada two years ago, and I use the term loosely. Darkstar starts laughing as they start to get up from their chairs. (Darkstar): How long will it take until they are ready? (Dr. Psychobos): A-A-Anywhere f-r-rom t-t-ommor-ow t-t-o n-n-ne-xt y-e-ar. (Darkstar): Excellent. Now, Tennyson will feel my wrath! Outside Darkstar's lair, it is revealed there are more mutant To'kustars, ready for destruction. IT'S NOT OVER! TO BE CONTINUED IN DOOM DATE! Major Events *Gwen and Kevin share their fourth and fifth kisses in POTO. *Kevin and Charmcaster share their first and second kisses in POTO. *Ssserpant, Fistrick's present self, Trumbipulor, Sunder, Dr. Psychobos and the Way Bads make their first reappearances. *Ultimate Pursuant makes his first appearance. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character of the episode) *Kevin Levin (main character of the episode) *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones (hologram) *Charmcaster Villains *League of Villains United For Causing Havoc **Darkstar **Sunder (first reappearance) **Vulkanus **Ssserpent (first reappearance) **Trumbipulor (first reappearance) **Fistrick (present self's first reappearance) *Dr. Psychobos (first reappearance) *Way Bads (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Upchuck *Bloxx *The Worst *Pursuant **Ultimate Pursuant (first appearance) *Upgrade *Manaflow Trivia *It is revealed that Rook thought Jimmy was a hobbit. *The Worst is revealed to be able to break-dance. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes